The Broken Angel
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - - Dejame repararte - le pido suplicante viendo como las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos... - Cuando estoy contigo me rompo, no quiero sentirme así... sal de mí - la desesperación con la que se lo dijo logro romperlo a él en pequeñas partes... ¿el amor de siempre o el amor de momento?... pasados que siempre deberieron quedarse ocultos...
1. Preludio

**N/A**

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo pero aprovechando el hecho de que Dios me dio más vida pues hare lo que más me gusta; escribir. Espero les guste la historia. Como siempre será de mi pareja favorita de Naruto... NaruIno así que espero su apoyo.**

**Aviso que habrá lenguaje vulgar y escenas levemente fuertes así que espero no se molesten.**

**Sera un universo alterno. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:  
**

¿Cómo es qué un ángel trabajaba en ese tipo de lugar? Seguía sin entenderlo sinceramente... - Ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo Naruto así que solo concentrate en tu prometida - le indico su mejor amigo con una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa que detestaba en ese momento... ¿el amor de siempre o el amor de momento?... pasados que siempre deberieron quedarse ocultos... decisiones que marcan momentos... - Dejame repararte - le pido suplicante viendo como las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos... - Cuando estoy contigo me rompo, no quiero sentirme así... sal de mí - la desesperación con la que se lo dijo logro romperlo a él en pequeñas partes

* * *

**The Broken Angel  
**

**Preludio**

Miro de nueva cuenta el catálogo de las variedades que le ofrecía aquel bar llamado "Exodus", miles de mujeres y hombres para comprar por una noche o por un tiempo indefinido, todos vestían diferentes atuendos, algunos iban desde épocas pasadas hasta apariciones místicas, veía a mujeres pasar con hombres en atuendos demasiado llamativos o diminutos mientras se deshacían en caricias y él seguía sin entender como es que estaba ahí, ya, ya recordaba, gracias a su querido amigo Shikamaru aunque Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás en eso de insistirle.

Tenía una prometida mucho menor que él, sin embargo, la apreciaba demasiado, le tenía un cariño infinito a Moegi que por la misma no debería de estar ahí pero lo estaba, estaba a punto de pedir a una chica de compañía, dio un suspiro continuando hojeando hasta que algo llamo su atención, una sección especial, ¿por qué especial?.

— Oh, ¿la sección especial?, es la mejor —le aconsejo su amigo castaño que llegaba con una copa entre los dedos y una sonrisa altiva mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, miro las imágenes que en esa sección se mostraba y se asombro al ver la belleza de las personas que estaban en la misma, sus dedos se detuvieron en una precisamente... una hermosa mujer rubia.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, parecía que lo miraba, su cabello rubio caía en ondas sobre su espalda, sus ojos azules destilaban pureza pero al mismo tiempo lujuria, sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo con grilletes que se perdían en los límites de la fotografía, usaba un vestido blanco que resalbata su piel y sus pechos, de su espalda salían dos alas negras que se alzaban como si fueran verdaderas, incluso podía jurar que las plumas de la misma eran verdaderas.

Uno de los tirantes del vestido caía por su hombro derecho dandole un toque seductor, temblo ligeramente mientras intentaba no perder la respiración — Oh, creo que ya encontraste a tu presa —le señalo Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica, siempre que hablaba de más era cuando ya estaba demasiado bebido, asintió colocandose de pie dispuesto a ir por la rubia que se llamaba; Angel.

* * *

Sus brazos dolían, sus caderas dolían por igual pero no podía quejarse, no podía hacer nada con esa vida, le había tocado vivirla y punto, noto que las piernas le temblaban y no era para menos si estar con Juugo siempre la dejaba molida, odiaba a ese hombre justo como odiaba a su padre, un suspiro salio de sus labios cuando su puerta fue tocada... otro cliente y realmente esperaba que no fuera Juugo.

— Adelante —la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Hinata, la niña a la que protegía siempre aunque no había logrado que solo fuera una simple mesera, en el fondo sabía que iba a terminar como lo que era ella: una chica de compañía... le sonrió con cálidez aunque la sonrisa era fingida, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía y cada pensamiento lograba hacerla sentir sucia.

— I-Ino-chan te llaman —asintió colocandose de pie luchando por no caerse, miro el atuendo de esa noche, le resultaba asqueroso mostrarse así ante los demás, no era una maldita cosa pero parecía que todo mundo la catalogaba como tal, antes de dar un paso más aparecio Suigetsu por la puerta con un traje de seda fina, seguro también satisfacería a una clienta.

— El jefe dice que vayas a la habitación especial, al parecer un hombre adinerado te alquilo —lo miro dando un suspiro, no le apetecía en lo absoluto tener que satisfacer a un viejito o algo así, la sola idea le daba asco, el peliazul la miro con una sonrisa condescendiente, se acerco a Hinata y le alboroto el cabello en un gesto de cariño infinito, era como su hermana menor y el ojilila era simplemente su mejor amigo, una muy buena persona.

— Si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme, cuídala por favor —le pidio a este que asintió de inmediato, tomo aire y comenzo a caminar hacía la puerta... una larga noche la esperaba.

* * *

Tomo asiento en la cama esperando a la que sería su compañía de esa noche, jamás se había arriesgado a pasar el límite de acostarse con una mujer de compañía puesto que de verdad amaba a Hanabi quien pronto sería una Uchiha, era mucho menor que él pero la estimaba, no la amaba pero si tenía un deseo enorme por poseerla, por cuidarla más que nada.

— Sasuke-san —ladeo la cabeza viendo a un mesero que le sonreía, seguro la mujer que había visto ya lo estaba esperando, se levanto aún con la copa entre sus dedos, el alcohol era su fuerte, podía beber demasiado pero nunca parecía ebrio del todo, odiaba eso pero siempre le había servido en diferentes ocasiones, comenzo a seguir al mesero que lo guiaría hacía las habitaciones especiales.

Finalmente llegaron hacía las habitaciones y este abrio una puerta, lo detuvo con la mano mientras le entregaba una propina, el tipo hizo una reverencia y se retiro, la mujer que había visto en la fotografía se hacía llamar Liar, su cabello pelizul estaba recogido en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, usaba un kimono que resbalaba por su hombro derecho de color rojo que contrastaba contra su piel de porcelana.

De su espalda nacían dos alas blancas que se alzaban dandole un aspecto más que encantador, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que sus manos estaban unidas en su regazo atadas con unas cadenas que rodeaban su cintura, abrio la puerta y entonces jadeo al ver a aquella princesa recostada en su cama siendo camuflajeada por rosas rojas... la perfección hecha humana.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, eso no podía estar pasandole, hace tan solo una semana había tenido un cliente que la había lastimado demasiado mientras la poseía, al mismo se le había prohibido la entrada pero por igual el daño ya estaba hecho, la había amordazado de una manera más que horrible además de golpearla, sentía aún sus huesos adoloridos pero eso no le importaba al jefe y es por eso que en ese momento tenía un nuevo cliente.

Quería estar entre los brazos de Ino o de Suigetsu, aquellas dos personas que la protegían demasiado, sintio una sútil caricia y apreto los ojos, el jefe le había dicho que si no satisfacía a esa persona tendría serios problemas así que comenzo a relajarse aunque eso siempre era imposible, no podía pensar en su familia porque no la tenía, desde los dos años había estado en un orfanato, a los 13 años Suigetsu "la compro" por obligación a la encargada del orfanato.

Desde ese momento conocio lo que era el infierno en vida, cuando conocio a la rubia esta contaba con 15 años y la protegio como a una hermana, con uñas y dientes durante años aunque ambas sabían que terminaría de igual manera, las dos lo sabían.

— Abre los ojos —un susurro se estrello contra sus labios... era momento de soportar lo que venía como siempre, la recibio la frialdad de unos azabache que la estremecieron de pies a cabeza... eso no estaba bien.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero realmente me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**The Broken Angel  
**

**Capítulo I  
**

Abrio poco a poco los ojos encontrandose con el cuerpo cálido que reposaba a su lado, la rubia llamada Angel, la mujer que lo había hecho sentir como ninguna otra, inevitablemente sus dedos pasaron por su espalda desnuda puesto que la sábana solo cubría de su cintura hacía abajo, la sábana de satín roja hacía un hermoso contraste con su hermosa desnudez, las yemas de sus dedos se sintieron calientes de inmediato al sentir la cálidez de su piel, aparto la mano de golpe cuando la sintio removerse, esta solto un leve quejido, se maldijo por haber sido un rudo con ella.

Noto un leve moretón en su costado derecho, sabía que tenía más clientes así que no podía no esperar ver aquellos hematomas en su cuerpo, su mano se deslizo de nuevo por aquella herida y esta se levanto de golpe sobre la cama pero un quejido audible salio de sus labios al haberse levantando con esa brusquedad, tomo asiento en la cama dispuesto a ver como se encontraba, no quería que se lastimara o algo peor — ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto notando que apretaba los ojos para ladear el cuerpo y quedar sentada sobre el borde de la cama, estaba temblando un poco y eso no le gustaba.

— S-Si, lamento haber importunado su sueño señor... —se disculpo levantandose de golpe mientras hacía una profunda reverencia, la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo parecía temblar, más bien era ella quien estaba temblando, su cabello rubio caía en ondas enmarcando su rostro, tenía leves ojeras que no había notado la noche anterior — No me llames señor, no te disculpes y vuelve a la cama —le pidio con voz pausada viendo como su mirada se conectaba con la suya, estaba al parecer confundida por como le estaba hablando, la idea de que no la trataran como una persona le helo los huesos un momento.

— No puedo, lo lamento pero no me esta permitido compartir la misma cama después de... terminar los asuntos —una ligera risa escapo de sus labios al escuchar aquello, ahora se les decía "asuntos" eso si que en parte era un poco divertido — Solo vuelve a la cama —volvio a pedir escuchando un leve suspiro, esta tomo asiento en la cama deslizandose con cuidado para acomodarse a su lado aunque estaba demasiado rígida, de verdad que no acostumbraba al parecer a hacer eso después de que se concluyera el acto por decirlo de una manera sútil.

— ¿Te duele algo? —le pregunto serio y recibio una negación de inmediato, aparto con cuidado la sábana escuchando un jadeo ahogado por aquello pero le dio lo mismo, miro la herida sintiendo como sus manos se apretaban contra la sábana — ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto serio viendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aquella sonrisa le helo por momentos la piel, esa sonrisa le causo escalofríos por dos razones, era fingida y... lo hizo darse cuenta de que quería protegerla sin saber su nombre.

* * *

Su cabeza estaba conectando los puntos necesarios pero no podía hacerlo del todo, algo no encajaba, la mujer dormía a su lado, comenzo a removerse y gruño porque lo estaba desconcentrando, no podía creer que una Hyuuga estuviera trabajando en algo así, no sabía quien era, solo la conocía como Liar pero los ojos que poseía solo los tenían la familia de su prometida, dio un leve suspiro cuando esta abrio poco a poco los ojos, la miro con seriedad y noto que tenía una cicatriz en su cuello, algo leve, algo que el maquillaje tapaba, su mano tomo vida propia para acariciar aquello.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto dandose un golpe internamente por preguntar algo como aquello, noto sus ojos brillar y apostaba a que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar — ¿Cómo te llamas? —volvio a preguntarle con seriedad, esta intento levantarse pero sujeto su mano con fuerza para que no lo hiciera, no quería lastimarla pero necesitaba saber su nombre cuanto antes para poder investigar de que parte de la familia de su prometida venía, no sería para nada bienvenido un escándalo y él quería evitarlo a toda costa, así de sencillo.

— H-Hinata —susurro con miedo en la voz, no, no reconocía un nombre así además para nada recordaba en las historias de los Hyuuga que nombraran su nombre, algo no estaba bien — ¿Tu apellido? —pregunto sintiendola temblar, esta cerro los ojos luchando por no comenzar a llorar — N-No lo sé... —la puerta se abrio de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de unos treinta años que miraba la escena con rareza, noto el miedo en cada poro del cuerpo de la mujer que se levanto de golpe con la sábana que quería caerse de sus manos, el hombre le mando una mirada dura a la ojiluna que solo hizo una reverencia rápidamente.

— El tiempo termino... Liar aquí —esta camino de prisa hacía donde estaba el hombre que tomo su brazo con brusquedad y la abofeteo de lleno provocando que cayera al suelo con la mejilla ladeada, estaba impactado por aquello, la chica llamada Hinata se arrodillo como si de una mascota se tratara, nunca había visto aquello en Exodus — Lamento la impertinencia de mi empleada Uchiha-sama —se disculpo este con una inclinación de cabeza dando media vuelta dejando ver a otro hombre que se acerco a la mujer peliazul con una correa... aquello debía ser una broma en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El collar paso por el cuello de la chica que se levanto siendo guíada fuera de la habitación dejandolo solo... no sabía su apellido, entonces eso quería decir que algo no andaba bien y ahora más que nunca quería saber que era ese algo.

* * *

Estar cerca de ese hombre no era bueno, lo sentía de esa manera, su cuerpo le gritaba en cada poro que debía alejarse del mismo, que solo problemas venían pero no lo hizo cuando comenzo a acariciar el moretón que Juugo le había causado hace tan solo dos noches, la puerta se abrio y miro a su jefe que la miraba con rabia por estar en la cama aún, se levanto de golpe caminando de prisa hacía donde se encontraba recibiendo una bofetada de lleno, sus pies la hicieron retroceder un poco pero no caer, por nada del mundo caería ante el golpe, claro que no, antes muerta que hacerlo.

— Creí haberte dicho que tu lugar estaba en el suelo Angel —sentencio este mirandola con altiveza, odiaba a ese hombre justo como odiaba a su padre, los dos eran tan para cual, coloco una sonrisa altanera mirandolo con seriedad — Me lo has dicho miles de veces pero nunca obedezco, ahorra saliva —le sentencio con calma aunque sabía que después vendría su castigo, sin embargo, otra bofetada llegaría en ese momento por eso se mantuvo firme cuando su mano se alzo pero esta no impacto en lo absoluto contra su mejilla sino que había sido detenida por el rubio que parecía furioso.

— Intenta volver a tocarla y te arranco la mano —siseo en un tono por completo frío apretando más la mano de su jefe que no podía contestarle o al menos eso veía — Mis disculpas Namikaze-sama pero Angel sabe que no debe estar en la cama de los clientes, su deber es dormir en el suelo —se mordio el labio para no maldecirlo a él y toda su descendencia, odiaba a ese tipo no solo porque la trataba como un objeto, como la más cara de sus poseciones porque le daba mucho dinero sino porque la había violado de la peor manera a penas llego a Exodus.

— Yo le órdene que estuviera en la cama y sino lo hubiera hecho, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunto demasiado furioso el hombre rubio a su jefe que tan solo la miro como sino valiera nada pero en su mundo así era en definitiva — Ella conoce su lugar, sabe las reglas de Exodus, sin embargo, frente a usted no le alzare la mano Namikaze-sama —fue en ese preciso momento que su cerebro hizo click y recordo en donde había escuchado ese nombre, era el hombre que manejaba el Namikaze Group, una empresa que dominaba diferentes ramas en el mundo, sin duda alguna alguien adinerado.

— No, no le volveras a alzar la mano porque donde yo me entere vendre personalmente a arrancarte la cabeza, tengo ojos en todas partes y lo sabes —le explico con voz calmada el ojiazul a su jefe que temblo asintiendo con la cabeza pero daba igual, la lastimaría como siempre — Lo hare, si me disculpa —y lo vio salir sin colocarle la correa, suponía que era un avance de momento, el rubio la volvio a mirar y temblo como siempre — Debo irme, si te toca dímelo —lo vio vestirse a toda prisa y solo rodo los ojos, esposa seguramente, salio de ahí sin mirar atrás, nunca debía de ilusionarse con alguien porque todos los que iban eran casados o tenían parejas.

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreviste a azarle la mano?! —escucho el grito de Ino mientras enfrentaba rabiosa al jefe que tan solo parecía exasperado por sus gritos, la mejilla aún le dolía además de que su labio había sangrado por unos minutos, no quería que le hiciera nada a su amiga — No te atrevas a alzarme la voz Ino, te lo permití enfrente de tu cliente pero aquí las cosas son diferentes, guarda silencio y aprende a conocer tu lugar, no me des cávida para enseñartelo —le contesto este con seriedad y la ruba solo solto una risa irónica, eso solo eran problemas.

—Vuelve a alzarle la mano y te arranco la cabeza, que no se te olvide que yo no te tengo miedo maldito cerdo —todo paso demasiado rápido, la persona que siempre seguía a su jefe se lanzo sobre la rubia estampandola de lleno contra la pared más cerca mientras su mano se cernía sobre su cuello, un grito salio de sus labios, no sabía que hacer, Ino pataleaba pero era obvio que no se quitaría al sujeto de encima con tanta facilidad — ¡Suigetsu! ¡S-Suigetsu! —llamo a la única persona que podía ayudarlas en ese momento cuando más estaban solas.

No, este no aparecía, seguro aún estaba con una de las clientas, se apresuro a intentar detener al sujeto al comenzar a golpearlo en la espalda pero no cedia — ¡S-Sueltala, la estas lastimando! —su jefe veía la escena pero no hacía nada y sabía que no haría nada, sintio sus sucias manos en su cintura para que se quedara quieta pero no lo haría para nada, comenzo a forcejear y escucho las groserías de su jefe que no podía lastimarlas, el tipo tomo a Ino con más fuerza del cuello, la estaba dejando pálida, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

— Sueltala ya pero antes enseñale a quien debe obedecer —temblo al escuchar aquellas palabras y aún más al ver como el tipo la soltaba para en un movimiento rápido estrellarla contra la mesa de vidrio provocando un corte en su espalda, Ino grito de dolor sin poder evitarlo, pedazos de vidrio estaban incrustados en la misma, la sangre no se hizo de esperar, eso no estaba bien para nada, se solto del agarre corriendo donde ella para intentar moverla pero no podía, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, lágrimas de impotencia salieron al verla llena de dolor.

—Eso te enseñara a no morder la mano que te da de comer pequeña ramera —escupio su jefe para salir de ahí dejandolas solas, miro la sangre que salía de su espalda y solo pudo sollozar, era demasiado débil, escucho pasos, gritos y demás cosas — Hina, Hina vamos —las suaves manos de Suigetsu se enredaron en su cintura pero no podía moverse así que este la cargo para sacarla de ahí mientras algunas de sus compañeras ayudaban a Ino como podían... tenía que dejar de ser débil si quería proteger a las personas que amaba.

* * *

La ira se acumulo en su cuerpo, Hinata lloraba, los gritos de Ino se escuchaban por todos lados, sin poder evitarlo volco los pocos muebles que tenía en su habitación sintiendose tan desgraciado, tan impotente por no haberlas protegido, desde la llegada de las dos se juro protegerlas pero había fallado más que miserablemente en su encomienda — ¡S-Suigetsu! —lo llamo la ojiluna intentando que se detuviera pero no lo haría, no podía, era un imbécil, una poca cosa que nunca podría proteger a las personas que amaba, no servía para nada.

Las cosas de las paredes comenzaron a caer, sino hubiera estado con una maldita señora que no quería dejarlo ir hubiera llegado a tiempo para protegerlas a las dos, por su culpa Ino estaba herida — ¡P-Para! ¡D-Detente! ¡S-Suigetsu! —ladeo la cabeza viendo a Hinata que con manos temblorosas intentaba detenerlo pero no lo haría, no quería detenerse, era un estúpido por completo, eso es lo que era, tomo aire intentando calmarse, a su pequeña amiga no le hacía bien en lo absoluto verlo de esa manera, intento tranquilizar su respiración pero los gritos de Ino no lo dejaban del todo.

— E-Es mi culpa como siempre, e-ella me defendio de nuevo —la miro con una leve sonrisa pero sabía que no era una buena sonrisa, no era culpa de Hinata que el jefe la tomara con ella solo porque era su "favorita" y aún no se acostumbraba a venderla a los tipos que frecuentaban el lugar, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que el infeliz cada que podía la violaba, algunas veces se preguntaba si cuando se hicieran viejos los dejarían ir, lo dudaba porque muchos habían muerto después de no soportar más esa vida, él la verdad se estaba encaminando hacía aquello.

Incluso si podían irse nadie los querría porque tendrían un maldito letrero de lo que habían sido, apreto los puños rabiosos, cada persona tenía su historia en esa casa que vendía a las personas cada noche para satisfacer las necesidades de gente que era adinerada, altanera, odiosa, maldita porque veían lo que hacían y no decían nada, tomo las manos de Hinata con una de las suyas y con la otra limpio las lágrimas que había derramado, aún después de tantos años le sorprendía que su mirada fuera pura después de todo lo que había visto y vivido en esa maldita casa.

Aún recordaba cuando Ino llego, una niña asustada, llena de miedos e inseguridades, llamando a su padre para que la sacara de ahí pero nadie la salvo, nadiel el dijo que el jefe la tenía que probar primero, podía asegurar que cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba sus gritos desgarradores para que se detuviera, llamando a su padre, para que parara porque le hacía daño, tomo aire alejando aquellas épocas que aún hacían daño — No es tu culpa Hina, no lo es, no pienses eso —le susurro con voz calmada, los gritos de la rubia habían bajado un poco de volumen pero sabía que estaría llorando mucho.

— S-Suigetsu... ¿p-podrías llevarme a casa? —pregunto la ojiluna comenzando a llorar desgarradoramente, él también lloraba porque no podía cumplir esa promesa, no podía hacerlo y dudaba que lo hiciera alguna vez, cuando Hinata había llegado le prometio aquello, le dijo que conocería a sus padres y no podía hacerlo, no podía cumplirle solo eso... no podía cuidarlas como quería y eso lo hacía sentirse como una completa basura, las dos sufrían y él solo podía verlo... no servía para nada como alguna vez dijo su padre.

* * *

Apreto las manos sobre el volante hasta que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos, estaba furiosa, mucho más que eso, quería su cabeza, ¿cómo había podido hacer eso?, nunca había creído que Naruto fuera capaz de engañarla, bajo del auto azotando la puerta caminando directamente hacía aquel lugar tan nefasto, alzo la cabeza, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que él la engañara, era su prometida y debía tenerle respeto, la puerta fue abierta y bajo los lentes un poco encontrandose con una mujer demasiado perfumada para su gusto que le sonrió con calma y con interés.

— ¿Compañía de una noche señorita? —ya quisiera la mujer que accediera a acostarse con un tipo de esos, antes muerta que hacerlo, tomo su bolso de donde extrajo un sobre lleno de dinero — El nombre de la mujer con la que se acosto Namikaze Naruto, cinco minutos con ella y el silencio total de este asunto —se dirigio con calma a la mujer que estaba al parecer procesando su requerimiento pero para su desgracia no esperaba un no por respuesta, quería a esa mujer que arrancarle la cabeza personalmente, una sonrisa se extendio sus labios cuando la tipa tomo el sobre.

— Sigame —comenzo a seguirla intentando por todos los medios no salir corriendo al notar la asquerosa decoración, bajaron unos escalones y entonces un tipo salio de una habitación chocando con ella, se veía demasiado agitado — Lo siento —se disculpo el tipo de una pequeña coleta con mirada cansada, se le hacía conocido de un lugar pero no sabía de donde, el castaño la miro con los ojos ligeramente abiertos al parecer pensando en decirle algo pero lo ignoro por completo al seguir con su camino cuando el teléfono sonó, maldijo en voz baja deteniendose al ver el número en pantalla.

— Moegi, ¿dónde estás?, acabo de llegar al departamento —miro su reloj, había sido demasiado rápido en llegar, seguro para que no pensara cosas malas pero sabía la verdad, la estaba engañando con una tipa cualquiera, miro a la mujer que esperaba a que siguiera — Salí unos momentos, no tardo en llegar, nos vemos en unos momentos Naru —aseguro colgando para suspirar frustrada, todo su trabajo se había ido de momento pero no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujerzuela porque claro que lo haría en definitiva.

— Quedate con el dinero pero volvere después —aseguro dando media vuelta para caminar con prisas... se encargaría de que Naruto no volviera ahí costara lo que costara.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**The Broken Angel  
**

**Capítulo II**

La espalda le dolía horrible, tenía vendas que cubrían en su totalidad la misma, el sonido de la puerta la hizo ladear la cabeza, observo a Hinata que tenía los ojos hinchados, la peliazul venía con Suigetsu que se mordía el labio con demasiada fuerza, intento sonreir pero le era imposible, no dejaría marca, sabía que el desgraciado de su jefe se encargaría de ello porque después de todo no podía permitirse que su "chica especial" sufriera daño alguno, eso era más que inaceptable — ¿C-Cómo estas? —pregunto Hinata con el remordimiento en su mirada, quería decirle que no era su culpa pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Era horrible el sentirlo pero no podía hacer mucho con el mismo — ¿Puedes moverte? Necesitas comer algo —señalo el peliazul colocandose al lado de su cama para ayudarla a moverse, negó sútilmente con la cabeza viendo una mueca de preocupación en ellos pero le dio lo mismo — E-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar —señalo cuidadosamente viendo como ambos asentían para tomar las cosas de la comida que llevaban, un dolor agudo se extendio por su piel, quizo llorar por todo, no podía más, ya era demasiado, estaba cansada, solo quería terminar con su vida como muchos lo habían hecho hace tiempo.

Un poco de dolor y todo estaría terminado, así de simple, tan fácil — ¡Ino! —Hinata se lanzo a abrazarla a pesar de que le dolía horrible que alguien la apretara, lloro como tantas veces había hecho en los brazos del ser que se había jurado proteger siempre, lo había hecho, el resultado estaba de más, no se arrepentía a pesar de dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos — No llores, pasara —Suigetsu beso su frente mientras peinaba sus cabellos, ¿cuántas veces había escuchado esas palabras?, miles sino es que más, todo mundo las repetía como una mantra paras las nuevas personas que llegaban al negocio.

Cerro los ojos pensando en todas las veces que fue feliz antes de llegar ahí, pensó en como olía la casa con el aroma a galletas reciendo horneadas que su madre preparaba para ella, vagamente se preguntaba que sabía la misma de su paradero, mentiras seguramente, pensó en como lucía la casa cuando era Navidad, las risas de los abuelos a quienes extrañaba demasiado, jugar con sus primos, todo eso eran solo recuerdos pero justo ahora, quería recordar su vida antes de acabar en el infienro... quería volver a ser feliz solo unos segundos. 

* * *

Ladeo la cabeza de nueva cuenta ante el expediente de su nuevo caso, detestaba defender a "los malos" como los catalogaba Shikamaru que supuestamente tenía moralidad, lo cual era demasiado irónico porque a pesar de defender a las personas no podían hacer aquello con las que vivían en Exodus, no porque no quisieran sino porque era algo imposible, al menos así podía ser visto, aquello era una red que según era válida pero no de las maneras buenas, no, siempre era por las turbias por eso no podían hacer nada, los hombres más influyentes de Japón frecuentaban el lugar, con decir eso, no había nada que hacer, nada.

— Entonces, ¿quién de los tres lo defendara o debo llamar a uno de los otros? —levanto la cabeza viendo a Sasuke que los miraba esperando claramente una respuesta, el sujeto en cuestión era una joya pero no hermosa, una bizarra, violador de niñas, golpeba a su esposa a quien encerraba en una habitación insonora, a veces le daba de comer y otras no, algunos cargos más pero lo curioso del asunto era que el sujeto manejaba una de las empresas más importantes del país así que la situación iba a estar demasiado dura, los tres lo sabían, si perdían sería muy malo para su firma pero estaba su conciencia por supuesto.

Por nada del mundo quería dejarlo libre pero ya verían como se llevaban las cosas — Lo represento yo —miro a Shikamaru que parecía demasiado seguro, los dos asintieron deseandole suerte con la mirada, estaba de más decir que no sería fácil pero si necesitaba ayuda entonces estaría ahí para él — Por cierto dobe, ¿puedes contactar a tu amigo de personas desaparecidas? —miro al azabache como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, no entendía sinceramente porque le pedía eso, si él mismo de su amigo se había encargado de decirle que odiaba a Sai — ¿Para qué? —pregunto desconfiando y con justas razones de hecho.

— Solo hazlo y ya —ni pidiendo un favor podía ser normal, de igual manera asintió con un suspiro cansado, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle después de escuchar por horas a Moegi diciéndole que era injusto que no hubiera estado con ella en la mañana pero aquella rubia llamada Angel tenía un aura como para no despegarse de la misma — Le mandare un mensaje —sentencio volviendo a pensar en lo hermosa que era, en lo bien que se sentía tenerla en sus brazos... quería volver a verla y lo haría esa misma noche sin duda alguna. 

* * *

— Tu clienta ha llegado chico... especial —ladeo la cabeza mandandole una mirada de muerte a la mujer que se encargaba de ellos, todo mundo la llamaba Tsuna, la odiaba como nunca odio a nadie, se levanto de la silla de su habitación para seguirla con paso calmado, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, el jefe se estaba encargando de Ino, sabía que no le haría nada o eso quería creer, solo esperaba que no la mandara a trabajar, eso sería demasiado para ella y lo sabía, la música resonó en sus oídos causandole un dolor de cabeza inmediato, la gente reía, bebía, conversaba, detestaba a cada persona en el maldito lugar.

Él mismo quería arrancarles la cabeza, eso sin duda — Ahí esta —señalo esta tomandolo del mentón para indicarle donde una mujer le daba la espalda, su cabello era pelimarrón, la mujer de frente tenía el cabello anaranjado y unos profundos ojos negros, miraba todo aquello con hastío pero de igual manera estaba ahí — Es la pelimarrón, ve —camino acomodando la corbata con dedos hábiles, detestaba demasiado que las cosas estuvieran fuera de lugar, sobretodo porque era la imágen que le habían obligado a dar, ser alguien perfecto, la rubia de busto grande quien era Tsuna se enorgullecía del "talento" que poseía según esta.

Un gruñido salio de sus labios, el único talento que poseía era el de servir a que las clientas llegaran a... orgasmos supuestamente intensos, se detuvo al lado de la mesa llamando la atención de la mujer pelinaranja que lo miro con asco — Me largo, él no vendrá, por favor no permitas que algo como esto te toque —dicho esto se levanto pasandolo como si su solo olor le fuera a dar una enfermedad, la mujer pelimarrón levanto la vista y se quedo congelado, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenso, su respiración se acelero, se sintio mareado en su totalidad, eso debía ser algo del diablo en definitiva, no podía estar pasandole a él.

— Perdona a mi amiga, un gusto Black Pearl —detestaba ese nombre, lo odiaba a rabiar pero eso no era lo importante, por supuesto que no, sus ojos, sus ojos eran el problema por la sencilla razón de que eran igual a los de... Hinata, aquella extraña mujer jóven tenía los ojos de su amiga — Tus ojos... —murmuro viendo una mueca de confusión en su rostro para después dar paso a una sonrisa leve en los labios de la misma, una risita fue lo siguiente que escucho — ¿Te gustan mis ojos? —pregunto y negó de inmediato, no, no era eso pero no podía decirle a esta algo que seguro no sabía además de que no la conocía.

No podía hacer algo así en lo absoluto — Solo mi familia los posee —contesto esta y entonces solo hizo eco una palabra en su cerebro, familia, muchas cosas y teorías vinieron a su mente pero no podía apresurarse, no debía, le había prometido a Hinata que la llevaría a casa y el primer eslabón estaba ahí... la llevaras a casa Suigetsu... fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar justo en ese momento aunque algo le decía que el camino no sería de rosas. 

* * *

Podía maldecir, gritar, llorar incluso pero no lo haría, ya estaba cansada de ello, miro de nueva cuenta las vendas que rodeaban desde su busto hacía su vientre, su jefe se había encargado por completo de que la atendieran los mejores supuestamente, sabía la razón, la chica especial no podía por nada del mundo tener alguna herida física o algo así, el sonido de la puerta la sobresalto, su cliente era el mismo rubio de ayer así que esperaba verlo pero el alma se le fue a los pies cuando vio a Juugo que parecía más que rabioso — ¡Maldita! —no le dio tiempo a procesar nada cuando ya estaba sujetando con fuerza su cabello.

Le dolía horrible pero no podía quejarse, no con un hombre como este que era un heredero pero no porque sus padres hubieran construido su emporio con buenos actos, era todo lo contraio — ¡Te dije que no quería a otro hombre después de mí! —ya, eso no era su culpa en lo absoluto, su jefe no podía no alquilarla cada noche, sus manos viajaron hacía sus brazos para que la soltara pero la aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo encajando las uñas en su cuello, el aire comenzo a faltarle y entonces alguien lo separo de su cuerpo, trastabillo sintiendo como cuchillos se enterraban en su espalda provocandole un mareo horrible.

— ¡Saquenlo de aquí! —grito el hombre rubio, su visión se estaba tornando un poco borrosa debido al dolor, escucho más maldiciones, unos golpes y después el silencio reinando la estancia, unas cálidas manos se posaron en su cuello llamando su atención — ¿Estás bien? —negó con la cabeza sintiendo como aquellas manos acariciaban la zona afectada, bajando un poco más hasta dar con el dobladillo de la blusa que usaba en esa ocasión, un jadeo salio de sus labios cuando vio que el hombre miraba las vendas — Dios... —murmuro cerrando los ojos, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, eso a ella no le servía nada.

— Lo siento señor, ahora mismo empezare con el servicio —se alejo de su contacto como si quemara que de hecho era así porque su piel se sentía más caliente, no necesitaba cálidez en lo absoluto — Hey, no, esta bien, no creo que puedas, ¿quién te hizo esto? —señalo mientras sus dedos pasaban por la venda que solo provocaba más dolor porque estaba demasiado ajustada, miro al ojiazul como si fuera tonto, no iba a decirlo, no era necesario creía, este se llevo unos dedos al puente de la nariz — Ven —sin darle tiempo a contestar la tomo de la muñeca para sacarla de ahí, no podía decir nada así que solo se dejo guiar.

Pasaron los pasillos, bajaron escaleras, el aire se le fue cuando vio el despacho de su jefe, algo malo iba a pasar, de una patada este abrio la puerta causando el alboroto de inmediato — ¡¿Qué di... —toda réplica murio en los labios de su jefe que parecía un fantasma justo en ese momento, bueno, no dudaba que no lo fuera de hecho — Un trato, ¿cuánto quieres por ella? seis meses pero no aquí, en mi casa —estaba en shock, su jefe abrio los ojos desmesuradamente justo como ella... ¿qué había dicho el rubio?. 

* * *

Perfecto, si Ino no quería estar con él, le iba a dar donde más le dolía — Liar —coloco los billetes viendo el miedo en los ojos de la mujer que se encargaba de las cuentas, se apresuro a hacer la transacción, una vez estuvo hecha dio media vuelta, la noche solo comenzaba — Juugo-sama, no creo que... —miro de mala manera a uno de sus guardaespaldas, paso una de sus manos por su cabello naranja con furia, detestaba que alguien más pudiera estar entre las piernas de la rubia, era solo suya, así de sencillo pero a nadie parecía importarle aquello y eso lo molestaba demasiado así que iban a pagar el precio, sencillo.

Camino por entre las mesas llamando la atención de las mujeres que le tenían un miedo horrible, su reputación se había construido con el paso del tiempo, era implacable en la cama, fácil, tenía tendencias por completo especiales y solo había una mujer que las soportaba, Angel, aunque claro que conocía su nombre, todo sobre ella porque la amaba, se detuvo delante de la ojiluna, miro por si Suigetsu andaba por ahí pero no estaba, sería más fácil — Levanta —le órdeno a la peliazul que lo miro con horror en los ojos, la iba a dejar como si acabara de sufrir un horrible accidente, eso iba a suceder en cuanto la tuviera en la cama.

— J-Juugo-sama —murmuro esta con un temor evidente en la voz, lo paso por alto para apresar su muñeca con fuerza, poso la misma sobre la mesa mirando al bartender que le extendio un tequila, tomo el contenido azotando el pequeño vaso sobre la barra, acto seguido tomo uno de los cristales sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ellos — P-Por favor... n-no —murmuro la ojiluna con miedo, sin meditarlo dos segundos rozo el vidrio en su cuello causandole una herida instántanea, escucho un quejido salir de sus labios y volvio a sonreir, eso no era ni la mitad de lo que le haría durante el tiempo que la tendría.

— Pague por ti toda la noche cariño, sere bueno —susurro comenzo a arrastrarla escuchando sus quejidos, nadie se movía, no es como si pudieran hacerlo, sentía un poco de pena por la peliazul pero era el pago por que Ino fuera de alguien más — Guarda silencio —le espeto harto de sus lloriqueos jalandola de los brazos para comenzar a zarandearla, la tomo del mentón comenzando a besarla con fuerza, se separo después de dejarle una horribles mordidas en los mismos, la volvio a jalar contra su voluntad hacía los pasillos de las habitaciones, la luz comenzo a hacerse un poco oscura, el camino al que sería su infierno.

El silencio dejo de reinar dando paso a algunos llantos, gritos, gemidos, jadeos y demás cosas — P-Por favor —harto de sus malditos lamentos la detuvo y su puño se impacto contra su mejilla derecha provocando que esta se estrellara contra la pared, la jalo de los cabellos para arrastrarla por el piso hasta la que sería su habitación, cerro la puerta y comenzo a desanudarse la corbata con calma... el infierno de la ojiluna a penas comenzaba. 

* * *

No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, le era imposible concentrarse en las palabras que intercambiaban su jefe junto con el hombre rubio que ahora sabía se llamaba Namikaze Naruto, los vio sellar el trato con sus manos y algo le dijo que cosas buenas o malas estaban por comenzar en su vida — Vamos te explicare unas cosas —fue jalada con suavidad de la muñeca comenzando a caminar, no entendía nada pero lo mejor era preguntar un poco después, subieron escalones hasta que un cuerpo se impacto contra el suyo, Naruto la sostuvo para no caer, le dolio horrible la espalda pero se guardo el quejido de dolor.

Se sorprendio cuando vio a una de las mujeres de compañía, la misma la miraba con pánico en los ojos — A-Angel... L-Liar... J-Juugo... —cada célula de su cuerpo se incendio, hijo de... lo iba a matar en verdad, ignoro el dolor, se solto de su agarre y salio corriendo como una loca, ignoro los gritos del ojiazul, su hermana del alma era mucho más importante, paso por los pasillos empujando gente hasta que se quedo congelada — ¡N-No... para por favor! —abrio la puerta de una patada interrumpiendo la escena, Juugo se aparto de inmediato de Hinata que estaba atada a la cama con algunos moretones en la espalda.

Marcas de látigos adornaban la misma, sangre escurría de su espalda, la ira se volvio dolor, rabia, desesperación, todo exploto cuando tomo una botella y la estrello contra la pared, miro la punta del vidrio y volvio su cuerpo hacía el pelinaranja que estaba quieto en su lugar — Te voy a matar —susurro con calma caminando hacía donde este se encontraba, no retrocedio y sabía que no lo haría, se lanzo sobre la persona que más odiaba para golpearlo con los puños, con las piernas, paso la botella por su garganta pero se detuvo antes de atacarlo, era lo que quería, sabía eso a la perfección, Juugo quería su ira, la necesitaba.

— Hazlo Angel... me encantaría que lo hicieras —y era precisamente eso por lo que solto la botella para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, este se enderezo antes de tiempo y comenzo a abofetearlo rabiosa — ¡Te odio, te odio, hijo de puta, malnacido! ¡Mueréte... te odio tanto maldito infeliz... te... —unas manos la sujetaron de la cintura para dejar de golpearlo, se aferro a sus cabellos jalando los mismos viendo una sonrisa irónica en los labios del pelinaranja — Ya, ya, esta bien, shhh tranquila —se calmo en sus brazos comenzando a respirar con tranquilidad, era lo mejor, tenía que mantenerse en calma, eso tenía que hacer.

— P-Por favor sacala de aquí, dejame a mí y sacala de aquí —le pidio al ojiazul que la miro con ternura para abrazarla con suavidad, sus manos hicieron caricias en su cabello calmandola un poco, eso no le servía cuando su hermana había sufrido un daño como aquel, detestaba su mundo, ya era demasiado, nunca había llorado de esa manera hasta ese momento, siempre tenía que ser fuerte, siempre tenía que ver primero por Hinata, había sido su promesa y no podía cumplirla, se sentía algien inservible, no podía defender a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, una de las dos, no servía para nada.

— No llores, no llores —pidio este pero negó con la cabeza, tenía que sacarla de ahí, hacer algo, necesitaba con desesperación sacarla de ahí, Hinata tenía que sobrevivir, ella ya estaba más que jodida, de ninguna manera podía salvarse, eso lo tenía en claro — Dobe, ¿qué diablos hi... —ladeo la cabeza viendo a un hombre azabache que miro directamente a la cama viendo a la peliazul que se removía con debilidad, noto algo en sus ojos ónix, no sabía que era, una mezcla extraña de preocupación y quiza... cariño, ese hombre podía ayudarla a la ojiluna, lo sentía, esperaba que si la verdad porque eso era lo único que deseaba.

Salvar a Hinata era su meta por completo... necesitaba salvarla antes de que terminara tan rota como ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**The Broken Angel  
**

**Capítulo III**

— No puedo cuidarla dobe, Hanabi no necesita inseguridades —miro a Sasuke que estaba demasiado serio, desordeno sus cabellos en un gesto nervioso, eso no estaba bien en lo asboluto, necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de la ojiluna o Ino no querría marcharse — Teme, es necesario de lo contrario no te lo estaría pidiendo —sentencio con voz firme pero su amigo azabache negó con la cabeza, no iba a ceder, lo sentía de esa manera — T-Tienes que irte I-Ino-chan —el susurro a penas se escucho pero todos miraron a la peliazul que estaba en la cama siendo atendida por sus propias compañeras de trabajo.

De verdad que el vivir ahí no era bueno — No, ni hablar, no pienso irme sin ti, Juugo te matara y no pienso permitirlo —la historia que esos dos tenían le daba una idea de todo lo que había sufrido demasiado la rubia, era demasiado hasta para él — Ino, vete, es lo mejor —giro la cabeza y se encontro con un hombre de cabello azul y ojos lilas, vestía un traje negro pulcramente arreglado, la ojiazul al verlo corrio donde este para abrazarlo con fuerza, una leve ira recorrio su cuerpo — S-Suigetsu... por favor cuídala mucho —pidio llorando con más fuerza, el hombre le dedico una sútil sonrisa asintiendo, al parecer eran amigos.

— Lo prometo, pasara por mí antes de tocarla, cualquiera desearía estar en tu lugar, no desperdicies esta oportunidad, hazlo por los tres —Ino se mordió el labio pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza, por fin sabía su nombre, se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, era un hermoso nombre sinceramente — Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? —la ojiazul lo miro y algo se removio al ver como sus ojos brillaban demasiado, parecía más hermosa que nadie — Si, me iré con usted —sentencio, sabía que con esas palabras estaba sellando su destino porque tenía que esconderla de Moegi y explicarle a la ojiazul de su prometida.

La vio abrazar a la ojiluna y decirle algo al oído para después besar su frente con suavidad, el nombrado Suigetsu la abrazo con más fuerza y la dejo ir a su lado, la tomo con firmeza de la mano para sacarla de ahí, había pagado un buen dinero por ella pero le daba lo mismo porque sentía que debía protegerla de todo, tenía que cuidarla con uñas y dientes y justamente eso era lo que iba a hacer. 

* * *

El auto del rubio era demasiado caro aunque si se comparaba podía pagar ese auto en dos meses con todas las noches que era alquilada, no tenía demasiados objetos personales o ropa así que solo llevaba un bolso, lo único importante era la foto de ellos tres, de sus dos hermanos que se quedaban, el auto emprendio la marcha cuando una melodía inundo el ambiente, el rubio se inclino para mover algunos botones, era una llamada — Todo esta listo señor, el departamento fue acondicionado para todo lo necesario —eso no lo entendio, había pensando que se quedarían en su casa o algo así o... ¿vivía en un departamento?.

Realmente no sabía mucho del rubio así que eso debía ser seguramente —Gracias, mañana llegare al trabajo así que en el escritorio coloca lo más urgente —y dicho esto colgó, el aire acondicionado hizo un poco de contacto con su piel que estaba ardiendo debido a los medicamentos — Escucha, tenemos que hablar de algo serio, en verdad serio —lo miro mientras estacionaba a un lado de la carretera, era de noche pero aún así pasaban demasiados autos, siempre pensó que sería divertido aprender a conducir pero no había manera en que eso sucediera, era torpe, casi no sabía leer, solo tenía estudio básico.

— Tengo una prometida y... no sabe de ti obviamente, sin embargo, en verdad quiero ayudarte pero lo mejor es que te quedes en un departamento que acondicione para ti, eres libre de entrar y salir cuando quieras, durante las tardes estare contigo, ¿te parece? —vaya, era la puta aún después de todo, ¿por qué pensó que sería diferente?, asintió bajando la mirada y el auto emprendio la marcha, era obvio que su prometida era su prioridad, Dios, no era nada a su lado, miro por la ventana aprentando ligeramente los puños, sus ilusiones se habían ido al trasto, ya no era la niña que se ilusionaba, ya era mayor y tenía que seguir siendolo.

No era aquella niña que se enamoraba de cualquier persona que la trataba bien — ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas temblando, ¿quieres qué suba la calefacción? —negó aún sin mirarlo, tomo un poco de aire con calma para tragar ese nudo que le estaba dificultando el respirar, le daba lo mismo sinceramente, al menos no estaba en EXODUS, eso ya era bueno sinceramente... solo tenía que seguir siendo la Ino fría que siempre caminaba con la cabeza en alto, solo esa Ino. 

* * *

Los suaves dedos de Suigetsu se posaron en su espalda colocando la pomada que había comprado con sus ahorros, el dinero que pagaban cada noche por ellos no era suyo, era del lugar obviamente, las "propinas" que le daban igualmente eran de ellos, nada les pertenecía en definitiva, incluso pagaban alquiler por el agua de las duchas, por todo lo que les daban para sobrevivir — Shhh, solo dolerá un poco —le recordo el peliazul con una tranquilizadora sonrisa pero no era así, el dolor estaba presente en cada parte de su cuerpo — D-Duele —se quejo causando la suave risa de su amigo que beso su mejilla con dulzura.

Al menos Ino se había salvado, estaba bien ahora, su hermana estaba a salvo, lo merecía más que nadie, así debían ser esas cosas — Pasara, lo prometo —cerro un momento los ojos para olvidarse de todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, es que simplemente era demasiado para todos, no creía ser capaz de soportar estar ahí más tiempo, no quería ser el juguete de nadie, ya se estaba dando por vencida — No pienses en eso —señalo cariñosamente su hermano para besar sus cabellos y después alborotarlos, la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que pasaba por su mente y la protegía de aquello como siempre hacía.

— Ino-chan estara bien, más que nadie se merece esto pero... la necesito, soy una persona egoísta —y realmente lo era aunque le costara admitirlo, el peliazul se levanto de la cama para acomodar toda la habitación puesto que había quedado hecha un caos — No eres egoísta, Ino siempre formara parte de nosotros y nosotros de ella pero ambos sabemos que merece salir, merece ser feliz, igual todos nosotros pero es una oportunidad que pocas veces sucede, yo te cuidare así que de eso no tienes que preocuparte —aseguro con una gentil sonrisa este cubriendola con la manta que le pertenecía, siempre la cuidaba como a una niña.

Ya no lo era pero le encantaba sentirse protegida sinceramente — N-No se que haríamos sin ti... g-gracias —Suigetsu sonrió para besar por última vez su mejilla, era hora de marcharse y lo sabía demasiado bien, lo vio salir y sonrió un poco, de verdad que agradecía haberlos conocido pero siempre estaría esa espinita de desear haber sido una niña normal, siempre se preguntaba... ¿qué mal habían cometido para terminar ahí?, la respuesta aún no lo sabía. 

* * *

Camino directo hasta su habitación y se sorprendio de ver a Tsuna sentada sobre la cama de la estancia, eso si que era una sorpresa — Siempre te has dado a desear —ignoro el tono irónico en aquella frase, no le apetecía en lo absoluto tener que lidiar con la rubia de pechos grandes en esos momentos, tenía que cuidar a Hinata porque se lo había prometido a Ino y eso iba a hacer— ¿Qué quieres? —directo al punto, no tenía tiempo que perder con la mujer que más odiaba, el recordar lo que le había hecho cuando piso ese lugar le revolvía el estómago — Ten cuidado en como me hablas —siseo esta en un tono demasiado frío.

La miro sin sentir miedo, eso ya no formaba parte de él y menos con esa mujer — Lo pasare solo esta vez cariño, Hinata no trabajara de momento así que espero seas capaz de pagar sus deudas o de lo contrario dejare que Juugo-sama juegue con ella unas noches —su sucia mano se poso en su mejilla pero la aparto de un manotazo y la miro con la cabeza en alto, la detestaba pero no podía hacer nada porque era quien lo tenía en sus manos — Ni se te ocurra, trabajere el doble pero no le toques uno solo de sus cabellos o juro que te arranco la cabeza —espeto causando la risa estridente de la rubia que lo miro con altiveza.

— No te tengo miedo querido, y ya que estamos aquí, sube a la cama, sera mi pago por no tocar a tu hermosa Liar —la vio dar media vuelta con esa elegancia que poseía para gatear sobre la cama y esperarlo, cerro un momento los ojos, era como todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba, solo una más, no, mentira, era la mujer que lo había violado, porque si, no había sido por voluntad propia inaugurarse como un prostituto porque eso era, no era un chico de compañía, era un puto, asi de sencillo eran las cosas, vio aquel látigo a un lado de su cuerpo y comenzo a desnudarse poco a poco, no podía hacer nada, lo haría por Hinata.

Porque tenía que protegerla de todo y lo haría con uñas y dientes — Como órdenes Tsuna —vio un destello de lujuria en sus ojos y subio a la cama, después de todo era experto en darle orgasmos a las mujeres, nada era diferente, excepto aquella persona que se parecía al menos en los ojos a Hinata porque si... no se habían acostado y eso era interesante a su manera, porque a su lado por primera vez no se sintio forzado a estar con una mujer, se sintió calmado, embelesado por lo que representaba... y quiza no era su mejor apuesta. 

* * *

Miro como Ino giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, parecía una pequeña niña, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, Sasuke había llegado con lo que le había encargado, era el pago por hacerle aquel favor con Sai, le entrego la ropa que había mandado a comprar, de momento solo eran pijamas, lo demás lo vería después, la rubia se perdio en la cocina con un brillo particular en los ojos — ¿Estás seguro de esto dobe? Si Moegi se entera la lastimaras en verdad —giro la cabeza viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa ladina, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones porque la pelinaranja no se enteraría en lo absoluto de lo sucedido.

— Teme... Moegi es mi vida, no pienso lastimarla, solo son seis meses —y era la verdad, su prometida era su prioridad única, por nada del mundo pensaba dejarla, en lo absoluto, solo de momento estaba pensando en que hacer con la ojiazul, quien en esos momentos lo miraba desde el marco de la cocina con unos ojos perdidos, lo había escuchado — Te espero en el auto, no tardes que no quiero que Hanabi piense mal —su amigo salio con pasos calmados, una vez escucho el sonido de la puerta camino hasta donde se encontraba la rubia que lo miraba directamente, le sonrió porque sabía había sido demasiado cruel con ella.

— ¿Necesitas algo antes de marcharte? —aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, si era cierto que quería poseerla de nueva cuenta pero tenía que bajar en menos de tres minutos — Ino, no eres... aquí no eres... —no sabía como decirlo, es decir, no le había explicado el porque de ese trato de seis meses, ni él mismo sabía porque la tenía ahí en primera instancia así que solo hizo lo que quería, la beso, la sujeto por la nuca dejando caer las prendas al suelo y la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, todo sería rápido porque tenía que ir donde Moegi, la levanto por las piernas y la estrello contra la pared, todo sucumbio cuando jadeo.

Todo se perdio cuando lo llamo por su nombre, era un sonido tan jodidamente erótico que sintio escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo, la ropa de la rubia termino esparcida por la estancia mientras con una de sus manos a tientas se desabrocho el pantalón, la estampo con más fuerza y entro en su cuerpo — ¡Naruto! —era la primera vez que eso le parecía más que súblime, sujeto sus caderas y se olvido de todo lo que le debía de importar perdiendose en ese cuerpo que era digno de la lujuria... se perdio en el ángel roto que tenía entre los brazos. 

* * *

La bofetada hizo eco en la estancia, su padre la miraba con furia en los ojos, había sido un desliz decirle que quería un hijo de Sasuke antes del matrimonio — Los Hyuuga somos una familia decente, no es digno de una de ellas el pensar en quedar embarazada antes del matrimonio, eso sería una abominación —lo miro con la cabeza en alto y asintió haciendo una profunda reverencia, no le convenía que su padre la reprendiera de peor manera, eso sería demasiado malo — Lo siento padre, no ha sido mi intención —se disculpo recibiendo una mirada mordaz de parte de este que miro por sobre su hombro donde estaba su madre.

Giro el cuerpo y la vio, a pesar de los años se veía hermosa, sin dudarlo dos segundos corrio donde ella para abrazarla como si aún fuera una niña — Mamá —saludo causando la risa suave de la mujer que comenzo a acariciar su cabello en un gesto lleno de cariño y ternura, agradecía mucho ser hija única — Mi pequeña Hanabi —susurro sobre su oído para besar sus cabellos, rió suavemente escuchando los pasos de su padre que salio de la estancia cerrando la puerta — No debes pensar en eso, no es bien visto en los Hyuuga cariño, no hagas enojar a tu padre —pidio con suavidad y asintió, había sido por completo una tontería.

— Lo siento mamá, es solo que, me preocupa que Sasuke me sea infiel puesto que... no hemos tenido intimidad, es un hombre mamá —acuso como una pequeña de cinco años causando la suave risa de su madre que le indico que se incara así que eso hizo, la hermosa mujer comenzo a peinar su cabello como cuando era una niña que asistía a la escuela — Sasuke-kun te ama cariño, no puedes pensar en eso Hanabi, no es bien visto que una mujer de nuestra estirpe quede embarazada antes de tiempo... no es buena idea —aquello último lo dijo con voz queda, como si estuviera recordando algo pero no podía ser cierto.

Seguro ya le estaba afectando demasiado el pensar en su futuro matrimonio — Prometo que no lo volvere a pensar —juro sintiendo como las cálidas manos de su madre se metían entre sus cabellos, le encantaba ser hija única, era su mayor dicha puesto que tenía a sus padres solo para su disfrute, la sola idea de que pudieran tener otro hijo le provocaba dolor de estómago... no deseaba tener una hermana o hermano nunca. 

* * *

Se miro al espejo una vez más, el agua caía por su cuerpo, la sensación era la misma a la de todas sus noches y madrugadas después del trabajo, en cuanto satisfacía el placer de un hombre este se marchaba, la dejaba más sola que nunca, más vacía, más sucia, más con la necesidad de terminar con su vida, no había sido diferente, a penas estaba recuperando el aire fue dejada sobre un sófa, un beso en la frente y un... "vendré mañana en la tarde" apurado, solo eso, tomo una toalla y seco su cuerpo adolorido, la venda estaba mojada así que tendría que tener cuidado, un pensamiento ataco su mente y la hizo sentir porquería.

Bien que había disfrutado de aquellos minutos de placer con todo y dolor en el cuerpo y ahora se estaba quejando como una pequeña niña porque le dolían las heridas pero no se estaba quejando antes, salio con calma admirando la habitación o mejor dicho su habitación durante seis meses, no sabía que pasaría después de ese tiempo pero se daba una idea, algo malo, su vida volvería a su rutina en cuanto terminara ese pacto, tomo un botiquín y extrajo vendas pero antes camino hasta el otro espejo de cuerpo entero, las marcas estaban ahí, aún frescas, recordandole lo que le había sucedido, una huella más de su sucia vida.

Tomo con cuidado las vendas y comenzo a colocarselas, sus dedos temblaban, era tan débil, tan poca cosa, siempre se decía que era fuerte, que tenía que serlo pero ahora no podía, no cuando sentía algo raro creciendo en su pecho, algo que se sentía cálido pero dolía horriblemente, no tenía ni idea de que era y no quería saberlo de ninguna manera — Estúpida —se reprendio colocandose la pijama para entrar en la cama, solo quería descansar, ya mañana podría pensar con la cabeza fría, era por completo una niña asustada aunque se empeñara en ser lo contrario, aún después de todo seguía siendo una prostituta, así era.

Se cubrio con los edredones y cerro los ojos con fuerza, solo quería descansar y ya mañana podría decirse que todo estaría bien, que era su vida, que no podía hacer nada, que así tenía que vivir... que era mejor estar rota a que te rompieran poco a poco. 

* * *

Sintio el peso de Naruto en la cama y gruño, había estado de nueva cuenta con aquella mujer, lo sentía, por Dios, no era estúpida en lo absoluto, ladeo el cuerpo para encontrarse con una sonrisa enorme, esas que lo caracterizaban tan bien, el rubio beso su mejilla y le correspondio con una sonrisa encantadora, lo amaba pero no podía decirle, no era una buena idea cuando sabía que solo la quería, le tenía cariño pero no la amaba en lo absoluto — ¿Sucede algo Moegi? —negó con una suave sonrisa, claro que sucedía algo y era que la estaba engañando con una prostituta, con alguien tan baja como aquellas mujeres de la calle.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —el ojiazul la miro confundido pero de igual manera asintió, entonces era su oportunidad para tenerlo a su lado por una o dos semanas — Vamos de viaje, dos semanas, a cualquier parte del mundo, por favor —pidio con un brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa encantadora, noto la sorpresa en sus ojos azules pero prefirio pasarla por alto, era lo mejor por el momento — Tengo trabajo Moegi... —bajo la mirada asintiendo, tenía que actuar como si le doliera para que se compadeciera de ella, así tenían que ser las cosas si lo quería a su lado, un tiempo a solas donde se lo ganaría definitivamente.

— Entiendo —antes de girar el cuerpo Naruto la tomo del mentón depositando un casto beso en sus labios, listo, lo había ganado como siempre — Nos iremos mañana durante la noche, ¿te parece? —asintió emocionada ante aquello, por fin lo tendría para si sola... por fin sería feliz al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
